All Good Things...
by Megane 6.7
Summary: The entire town has turned out to witness the marriage of Ranma Saotome... but something is not quite... right.


"ALL GOOD THINGS...."  
  
(A Ranma 1/2 Fanfic)  
  
From the Desk of Megane 6.7 (megane67@rogers.com)  
  
This is a work of Fiction. All Characters and Landmarks, are the   
property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan Video, Kitty Films, Viz   
Video, Shonen Sunday, and anyone else who legally owns the rights.   
  
JUNE 17, 1997  
THE TENDO DOJO  
2:00 P.M.  
  
  
The entire town had turned out to witness the marriage of   
Ranma Saotome. After all the numerous conflicts, hurt feelings and   
retaliations best left unmentioned, Ranma had finally made his   
choice for his fiancee. Still everyone's mind was racing as the   
wedding began....  
  
Daisuke and Hiroshi sat next to each other and grinned at   
the prospect of being able to date Ranma's other fiancees now that   
they no longer had a reason to chase him....   
  
Mikado sat on the far end of the bench, looking like he'd   
rather be anywhere else. On his right was his bodyguard Chance,   
ever vigilant, and on his left, his skating partner Azuza was busy   
grabbing various decorations while giving them all french names.   
Mikado sighed inwardly, maybe he could find the pig-tailed girl   
during the reception and ask her for a date. The thought perked   
him right up....  
  
Hikaru Gosunkugi twirled a five inch nail along his fingers   
as he watched the proceedings get underway. While he had   
promised not to interfere with the ceremony, even though no one   
had considered him a real threat, he still had the power within him   
to make their lives miserable if he wished. But deep down,   
Gosunkugi knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt Akane....  
  
Principal Kunou had an evil smile on his face. He could picture it   
now. Every single person in the wedding photos with a bowl cut....  
  
Sasuke Sarugakure adjusted his collar for the thousandth time   
and took another glance at his master, who sat stoned-faced beside   
Nabiki. If it hadn't been for her, Kunou would have most likely   
launched an attack by now. He wondered what she could have   
promised him to make him behave....  
  
Tatewaki Kunou glowered in his seat. Why was he allowing   
this... this... charade to continue! Kunou made a motion to rise to his   
feet only to have Nabiki claw his arm. She glared at him and made   
it clear he would be very sorry if he opened his mouth. Kunou sat   
still and pouted. At least he still has his beloved pig-tailed  
goddess to admire from afar....  
  
"First the whole Kelley Strugg thing, and now this. Oh Ranma  
darling. I'm going to rip your throat out...." Kodachi sighed as she sat   
quietly on the floor. She could hear the distant sound of a bird flying by   
the window of her cell. "Protective Custody" they called it. Protective   
for whom? Ranma? Herself? Anyone who had been responsible for this   
sham of a wedding? Kodachi would have her revenge, as soon as they let   
her out of here. She couldn't help but wonder why the walls were padded....  
  
Ukyou gave a small smile as she watched the couple say their   
vows. She had lost the war but she was glad that Ranma had finally   
found happiness. She knew someday she would too and that Ranchan   
and her would always be friends for the rest of their lives....   
  
Tsubasa gave a cute smile to Ukyou. He was dressed as a   
giant marshmallow and couldn't be happier with this turn of events.   
While he knew Ukyou wouldn't warm up to him for some time to come,   
he knew he had a chance now....   
  
Konatsu was dead, having been hit by a bus while crossing   
the street to attend the wedding. The funeral was to be held tomorrow   
for anyone who wanted to attend....  
  
Mousse couldn't help shaking his head as he considered how this whole  
thing had come around. This entire wedding was happening because of his  
screw-up. Only it wasn't really a screw-up since Shampoo was now  
finally free for him. He wished she could have been here with him but  
he knew she would have gone ballistic. Cologne had made the right  
choice by keeping her at the Nekohanten....  
  
Shampoo-neko screeched with absolute fury as she clawed   
the metal bars of her cage. She did not spend her entire life learning   
the ways of the amazon only to be betrayed. To have her love taken   
from her without so much as an explanation. Someone was going to   
pay for this dearly....  
  
Ryouga released a small sigh as he watched the loving couple   
in front of him get hitched. He would normally be extremely depressed   
right now at the prospect of Akane getting married but since he had   
reunited and once again fallen in love with his old girlfriend, Ami,   
he could bear to see Akane finally go.   
  
At one point, Ryouga had almost allowed himself to fall in love with   
Akari who was in essence a substitute for Akane. As he gave a loving   
glance at Ami, he knew he had chosen her because he truly loved her.   
Just because she had the same hairstyle as Akane, and her name began   
with an A and she was cute when she smiled didn't... mean... uh oh....  
  
Ami returned Ryouga's glance while thinking. "Eat your   
heart out Usagi, Minako, Rei and Makoto! You can keep Tux-Boy!   
This hunk is MINE!!"   
  
Kasumi Tendo wiped a tear from her eye. She always got so   
emotional at weddings and this time was no exception. She was so   
happy for both of her sisters. Now she could finally relax a bit and   
perhaps even go out on dates, something she had denied herself for   
some time. She smiled as she looked over at her current date for the   
afternoon....  
  
Dr. Tofu Ono saw Kasumi smiling at him and he returned it   
with one of his own. He should have started wearing sunglasses a   
long time ago. Now he could be with the one he loved without acting   
like a jackass. Maybe now that Akane and Nabiki were leaving the   
dojo, Kasumi would have some more time to have fun....  
  
Nabiki Tendo saw that Kunou had finally calmed down enough so   
she could return her attention to the wedding. She had taken a big step  
by agreeing to marry Kunou in order to ensure happiness for his sister   
but then again, he was rich and though he was a fool, she was certain   
she could mold him into a fine man in a few years or so....  
  
Genma Saotome wiped a tear away from the corner of his   
eyes and gave the hand of his wife, Nodoka, a gentle squeeze.   
Nodoka returned it, her face already wet with her tears of joy. They   
watched the proceedings together, happy memories of their own   
wedding flooding both their minds.   
  
Soun Tendo bawled uncontrollably. No one was a bit surprised.  
  
Ranma smiled as he gazed upon his new bride, knowing that   
he had finally found the one person he was destined to spend the rest   
of his life with. Ranma turned to face his new lifemate and was about   
to say something but couldn't find the proper words to express what   
he was feeling at that moment.   
  
"Ranma?" his bride inquired.  
  
"Y... Yeah?" Ranma nervously replied.  
  
"I... I love you." She gave him a smile that lit up the room,   
her eyes filled with the tears of joy, of happiness that knew no bounds.  
  
"I... I love you too, Cologne."  
  
No further words were necessary as they embraced one another   
for a kiss... the first of many to come and a future yet unwritten   
between them, yet a glorious one to be sure.  
  
Akane snuck a glance at the newly wed couple as she returned her  
attention to her own husband-to-be. "I shall forever cherish our  
love...." she finished with tears in her eyes.  
  
"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife."  
  
Akane giggled with surprise as her new husband suddenly   
leapt onto her and rubbed his head against her breasts.  
  
"Oh Akane! You've made an old man so happy!" Happosai   
bawled as he blew his nose into the pair of panties he had just stolen   
from her. Akane smiled and pulled his head from her chest long   
enough to give the lecher a sweet kiss on the lips....   
  
As the entire room broke into applause, Mousse glanced at   
the empty bottle of love potion in his hand and then quickly tucked it   
back into his robes. There were some things that weren't meant to be  
explained....   
  
  
THE END....?  
  
  
C&C is welcome. ;) (megane67@rogers.com)  
  
  
You can find all my other works at:  
  
'A MSTing for All Seasons'  
http://www.nabiki.com/mst 


End file.
